


A Song in the Heart

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Happy Family AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Endangerment for the First Chapter Only, Dropping off Child on Doorstep, F/F, F/M, Gen, If you think it needs to be here, M/M, Mention of Organized Crime, Or by advice, Orphans, Same-Sex Marriage, Tags to be added by chapter, Tumblr or Comment, seriously, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin have been together for eight years, married for four, and have gotten only disappointments during the two years they have tried to become parents (mainly through denials of adoption applications, though one time was through a very bad surrogate option that Thorin will not speak of and Bilbo seems to shut down if asked about).</p><p>And then Thorin's nephews, who he hasn't seen for three and a half years, appear on their doorstep and Frodo, the only child of Bilbo's last living relatives (well, the last living relatives that speak to him at least) and Bilbo's godson ends up with them and...</p><p>They go from being childless to have three sons.</p><p>But whoever said the journey stopped when the goals were realized?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope Doesn't Die, It Just Dims

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Family AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20789) by eva4art. 



> I got the idea from all of the things there.
> 
> If I am missing tags (or there is something you want to see in the Happy Family AU) leave me an ask on Tumblr (http://moonrose91.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment here.
> 
> (Okay, I think I covered it all.)

Thorin didn't need to read the paper on the coffee table to know that it was yet another denial for adoption in a long list of adoption denials.

He just had to look at Bilbo, staring listlessly out the window and he knew.

Briefly, Thorin wonders if he just stormed down to the adoption agency and shook them that a child would fall out.

Except he knew that such a thing wouldn’t happen and if he actually went through with his desire to do that it would make things worse.

Thorin let out a low sigh, wrestling back his anger as he walked over to where his husband was sitting in his favorite armchair. This close, he could see the end table held what was probably an ice cold cup of tea and Thorin carefully settled on the arm of the chair.

He wrapped his arms around Bilbo's shoulders, gently encouraging Bilbo to press his head against his chest. Once settled, though he never truly responded, Thorin pressed a kiss to those pale brown curls. "I'm sorry," he offered softly.

That is enough to have Bilbo breaking down against him. "I was so  _sure_ this time," he sobbed out and Thorin carefully lifted Bilbo up to settle him in his lap as Thorin took over the armchair.

He doesn't say that Bilbo is always sure that  _this time_ will be better, that  _this time_ the application will be accepted.

He just wrapped himself up around Bilbo as best he could, Bilbo sobbing into his shoulder and holding his dress shirt as he rocked his husband gently. He nuzzled into Bilbo's hair and hoped that if he squeezed Bilbo enough, he could squeeze the one year and ten months of depression out of him as well.

The first year, most of their problems had been mostly paper hiccups, or at least that was what Mr. Smaug had said they were.

The rest well…

Economically sound, married, both of them from good families, there should be nothing keeping them from adopting.

Except for the fact they were gay.

Oh, they were never told that, not to their faces, but Thorin had long suspected the thing that was keeping them from being parents was the fact they were gay.

If Bilbo had married anyone else, someone else, he would probably be a parent by now. And no one deserved to be a parent more than Bilbo.

"We'll try again..." Thorin began as he always did, but Bilbo only sobbed and shook his head, the curls tickling Thorin's nose.

"No, no more. I can't take this again. I  _can't_ ," Bilbo interrupted and Thorin tightened his grip on Bilbo.

"Okay. No more," he whispered and Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck.

"I promise, no more applications," he continued and Bilbo sobbed harder.

Thorin just held his husband tighter and wondered if there was any way to heal Bilbo’s broken spirit.

*~*~*

“Father, where are we going?” a blond five year old boy with bright blue eyes asked softly as a man who shared his hair, though not his eyes, paused in the packing of the rolling suitcase.

The man took a deep breath and looked at the blond who sat next to a brunette three and a half year old, clinging tightly to the younger child’s jacket.

Eyes too young and too old stared at him desperately and the man almost seemed to sag against the suitcase he was packing. “Someplace safe, Fili, I promise,” the man answered quietly, almost wincing at the way Fili almost seemed to perk up.

“Where we can all be together, like a real family, instead of me and Kili hiding in hotel closets?” Fili asked and the man winced then.

“No, Fili,” he answered softly and the five year old actually made a sound.

“What then?” Fili asked frantically, though he did not loosen his grip on Kili’s jacket.

The man stared at them.

And he looked.

Looked at the thin clothes and the fact that Kili clung to a hotel  _towel_  not a stuffed animal, and he wanted to sob and beg for forgiveness.

He put them in danger  _hourly_  because of what he did.

“I’m taking you to where  _you’ll_  be safe, Fili, you and Kili,” the man explained softly as he zipped up the suitcase and pulled up the handle so he could wheel it behind him.

“What about you?” Fili asked as he began to carefully lift Kili up into his arms, the three and a half year old whining a bit before settling heavily against the man’s shoulder.

“Father?” Fili asked as he clung desperately to his father’s jacket as they left the hotel room, the suitcase wheeling behind them.

“I don’t know. But I’ve got to keep you safe. That’s a father’s job, remember?” he answered glancing down the hallway quickly before he began, Fili stumbling a little before keeping up with the new pace.

“Will we ever see you again?” Fili asked.

He didn’t have time to answer when he heard a voice shout, “Darin Chester!”

He didn’t hesitate to drop the suitcase, grab Fili and run.

The first muffled shot, followed by a bullet nearly clipping Fili only to slam into a wall, only made him run faster.

*~*~*

“It’ll be  _fine_  Drogo,” the black haired woman with thick curls stated with a laugh, her blue eyes twinkling.

In her arms was a six month old baby boy who was dressed in a dark blue fleece onsie, sucking sleepily on a pacifier. “Primula, I just don’t think we should drop him off without warning on my cousin,” Drogo stated and Primula scoffed.

“Frodo loves his Uncle Bilbo, don’t you Frodo?” Primula argued and Drogo sighed.

“Stop encouraging that,” Drogo argued and Primula laughed again before she pressed a kiss to Frodo’s cheek, earning a slight stirring.

“Ignore your Daddy little one. He’s being silly,” Primula scolded and Drogo frowned at them before she smiled at him brightly.

Drogo laughed and smiled back before he carefully collected Frodo from Primula. He fussed a little before settling back against his father’s shoulder. “Do you think we should be worried he doesn’t talk?” Drogo asked.

“No, not at all. He’s six months old, Drogo. He’s just going to babble for a while,” she retorted and Drogo sighed.

“Very well. I still am against this,” Drogo stated as he carefully situated Frodo in his car seat.

“Be against it all you want. We’re going on vacation slash work. Now get in that passenger seat mister! Besides, Bilbo will  _love_  the surprise and you know it,” Primula stated as Drogo did his triple check before he closed up the backseat of the car and settled in the passenger side.

“Let’s go,” Drogo stated, smiling back at their son as Primula pulled out of the driveway and into the lane.


	2. Surprise on the Doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a country.
> 
> This is because I really don't want to deal with things.
> 
> Things being...things.
> 
> So, to explain more things.
> 
> (Wow, am I clever with words.)
> 
> The country they live in is a tiny European country called Gondor. Capital is the same.
> 
> There is a royal family.
> 
> There is also nobility.
> 
> That is all. (Well, no, not really, but I just love being complicated apparently.)

Fili stared out the window as they got off the motorway at Shire Town, driving through the quiet streets. A restaurant, Bag-End, had lights and movement within, but not enough to be considered open.

The car picked up speed as they went through the town, and Fili could tell by the way he drove that he was nervous. "Father?" Fili called and his father hummed softly.

"Where are we going?" Fili asked.

"Your uncle's. He, and his husband, will keep you safe. Comes with being a Gondorian Lord," Father answered softly as he took a quick left turn, heading up a near invisible road that wound up a hill.

When they drove past the trees, Fili couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise.

The great house stood like a sentinel amongst the smaller, scattered, homes, all of which were far enough from the main road that they probably weren’t disturbed by the car driving up the main road.

Father ignored all the roads leading to the other houses, instead driving always ever toward the mansion that made Fili think of a great, slumbering, dragon on his hoard.

Fili’s eyes widened a bit as they continued on the road up to the circular driveway around a _fountain_ and Fili trembled slightly as they parked. He looked back over to his father and saw the way he almost seemed to hunch over on himself. "Father?" Fili called softly and his father shook his head.

He then got out of the car, taking the bag that always sat on the floor of the passenger floor with him. He set it on the porch and came back, opening FIli’s door instead of Kili’s much to Fili’s surprise.

He walked to the bag on the porch and Father pulled a blanket out of it before he carefully wrapped it around Fili so he was partially cocooned in it.

Fili watched as Father pulled an envelope out of his jacket.

It was slightly smushed, but Fili took it anyway, shaking his head a little as Father carefully curled his fingers around it. “You give that to whoever opens the door,” he stated and Fili began to shake his head a little.

His father pats his hand and quickly returned to the car, pulling Kili out of his car seat. Fili’s little brother stirred, but did not wake as their father carefully settled him on Fili’s lap, tucking the blanket around them both.

“Father!” Fili protested softly as his father carefully cradled Fili’s head with both his hands, tears growing in his eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much,” he said shakily as he pressed a kiss to Fili’s forehead.

Father is shaking as he leans down to Kili, pressing a kiss to his forehead as well, which causes his little brother to stir. “Father?” Kili mumbled and Fili twitched upon hearing his father let out a low sob.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Father whispered.

“Love you too. Where we going?” Kili asked sleepily, burying himself more into Fili’s embrace.

“You’re staying here. I’m going. Don’t worry though. Your uncle is going to take care of you,” Father stated and Fili’s arms tightened on Kili as the realization dawned on him.

Father was saying _good-bye_.

He was _leaving_.

Like Mama.

“When you comin’ back?” Kili asked.

Fili let out a low whimper as his father’s breath hitched. “I’m…I’ll try,” Father answered, but Kili was already falling back asleep.

“Father,” Fili whimpered out as Father pulled back, trying to grab him

“I love you. I’m sorry. Don’t worry though, everything is going to be okay,” he whispered and Fili shook his head.

“But you won’t be here,” Fili whimpered out, tears starting to streak down his cheeks.

“No, I won’t. But I’ll be right here, okay?” Father answered softly, gently tapping Fili’s chest, where his heart was and then he stood.

He pulled a tape dispenser out of his pocket (one they had stopped to buy) and taped down the doorbell.

“I love you both so much. Remember that,” Father stated and then he ran, getting quickly in the car and driving off.

Fili could hear the doorbell chiming continuously and he clung tighter to his baby brother as he heard someone snarling, “Bofur, I swear to Mahal if you are…”

It trailed off as the door was wrenched open to reveal someone Fili hadn’t seen since he was small, and knew only through pictures. Though, he looked a bit different from those pictures his black hair was a bit longer and he had more of a close cut beard instead the stubble he had now.

He was angry or irritated, and it all melted away when he looked down and saw Fili staring up at him.

He trembled slightly at the way his uncle’s eyes widened (Thorin, because his father always spoke of him, and Bilbo, and Mama with such warmth that Fili knew this to be his uncle’s name) and how he almost seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

Uncle then dropped to his knees and Fili let out a sound of surprise as he and Kili were carefully pulled into a hug. “Fili,” Uncle greeted softly.

“And Kili, Uncle Thorin,” Fili answered and Uncle Thorin let out a soft sound as he looked down to find Kili, who was waking up again, in Fili’s arms.

“Thorin, what’s…oh,” a new voice greeted and Thorin looked over his shoulder, allowing Fili to see the curly haired man behind Thorin.

He then reached over to the doorbell and removed the piece of clear tape, the ensuing silence nearly deafening to Fili.

“Well, I’m sure I can whip up buttermilk pancakes. We have the ingredients,” the curly haired man (there is a picture of him, that Father kept, where he is bundled up against snow being held by this man) stated.

Fili lets out a startled sound as Kili leaps awake and rushes over to the man, who lets out a soft laugh at Kili’s shout of, “We can have _pancakes_?”

The man smiled at Kili and knelt down in front of him. “We can have pancakes,” he confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Thorin is nobility.
> 
> He's a Lord, specifically (Lord is lowest on the food chain, Duke is highest) with an estate.
> 
> The estate that not only covers the manor house at the top of the hill that hides behind a tree line, but also a mini village that surrounds it that the family lives on (for the most part), but also the entire _town_ that is near a major motorway.
> 
> The estate is called the Durin Estate (thus Thorin is Lord Durin, and so is Bilbo, but he would really rather not be called that). The town is called Shire Town and the architecture company Thorin owns, and runs, is stationed three streets over from Bag-End Restaurant.


	3. Buttermilk Pancakes

Thorin smiled as he watched Bilbo make pancakes for one very hyper three year old, who was "helping" mix the batter, and one very subdued five year old who was also helping mix the batter, before he looked down at the letter in his hands that Fili had given him shortly after entering the mansion.

_Dear Thorin,_

_If you are reading this, then I am probably dead. Or about to be._

_After Dis died, I got involved with some bad people. I am sure you have words to say about that, but with that job, I could feed Fili and Kili and raise them as best as I could. I am sure, also, that you have words for that, that you would have loved to have us in your big mansion, and all sorts of other things that would make my ears burn, but you know me._

_I am filled with pride and I can't let it go to ask for help, even when I need to._

_You're the same way, so don't scold me._

_Just, please, take care of my boys and, please, tell them every day that I love them._

_Thank you,_

_Darin Chester_

Thorin folded the letter back up and let out a low sigh as he tucked it away into the inside of his suit jacket. "Are you heading to work already?" Bilbo asked worriedly from where he was whisking more batter, Kili with a smaller bowl that was more often than not splashing  _out_ of the bowl then actually being whisked while Fili dutifully whisked the batter.

"Yes. Just some things that I need to see to. You and my nephews will be fine for the day without me?" Thorin answered , smiling sadly at the way Bilbo nodded hesitantly, worried.

"We said..." Bilbo began and Thorin immediatly pressed a kiss to Bilbo's curls.

"I promised. It isn't that. Other things," Thorin promised and gently pulled back while Bilbo sighed.

"Fine. Remember to eat," Bilbo responded and Thorin promised before he turned back to his nephews.

Kili, who seemed to think hitting the batter with the whisk was better than stirring it, and Fili, who had stopped his whisking entirely to stare at Thorin. "All right, I have to go to work. I'll be back for lunch," Thorin stated and leaned over to press a kiss to Kili's head, who giggled and was kept from flicking batter onto Thorin by Bilbo, who caught Kili's wrist, gently, in time.

He walked around and pressed a kiss to Fili's forehead, surprised and not when Fili grabbed onto his jacket when he tried to pull away. "Promise Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked.

"Promise," Thorin swore.

"Okay," Fili answered and released Thorin.

He smiled and walked away. "Dwalin's not allowed to drive!" Bilbo called after Thorin and he laughed, even as he quickly walked down the steps and out onto the property, heading toward Dwalin's cottage out there.

As he walked, he passed Bofur and Bifur's cottage, Bifur sitting on the steps carving something for the toyshop he and Bofur sell their wares to. "Mornin' Thorin," Bofur called as he stepped out, Bifur twisting to look back at Bofur when Bofur gently nudged Bifur's hip with the toe of his boot.

"Bofur, did anyone drive up the lane this morning?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I saw. Why?" Bofur asked as Bifur pocketed whatever it was he was working on, sliding his whittling things away into the box he stored them in, while Bofur shouldered a too thick portfolio, suggesting another sleepless night.

The hat-collector really should see a doctor about his insomnia, but there wasn't much Thorin could do to force him. "My nephews are right now sitting in my kitchen with Bilbo," Thorin answered, Bofur's hands moving with Thorin's words for Bifur, who was watching his cousin intently.

"Darin was  _here_?" Bofur asked in surprise, hands moving automatically.

"Apparently. Is Balin at his cottage?" he asked.

"Should be. He didn't walk past here at any rate," Bofur answered and Bifur nodded in agreement.

Thorin nodded and gave his thanks before heading onward, noting that most everybody else was up and about.

Bombur and Oin were already at Bag-End resturant to open it up. Dori and Ori were at their tea shop as well, though they did not open till after Bag-End.

Dwalin was most likely out exercising or helping the stablehands with the horses this morning, possibly maybe going for a ride with a few of the grooms who made sure the horses were exercised and socialized regularly. While yes the Durin family, whether they carried the Durin name or not, looked after their horses on their own, it helped to have people who were paid for the time to insure they were kept safe.

He walked up Balin's steps and knocked. There was a soft shuffling and he was both surprised, and not, when Nori opened the door instead of Balin. "Thorin," he greeted.

"Fili and Kili just left on my doorstep by Darin Chester and he left this note. I need you two to make sure they can't be taken away from us by anyone," Thorin stated as he held the letter out to Nori.

"Breakfast?" Nori asked and Thorin smiled slightly.

"I don't mind if I do," he answered and Nori invited him in with a shout of, "One more for breakfast Balin! And it is Thorin and he brought us a pretty present!"

*~*~*

Bilbo smiled as he helped clean the syrup and honey off of Kili’s face and hands. “There we go,” Bilbo stated as he gently ruffled the three year old’s hair.

“Good as new,” Bilbo stated and let out a startled sound as the three year old suddenly threw himself at Bilbo, wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s neck.

He then nuzzled into Bilbo’s neck before he leaned back to give Bilbo a loud, smacking, kiss on the cheek, looking quite pleased with himself at the way Bilbo seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Daddy!” he greeted and Fili, who was not nearly as messy and washing his hands on his own, started at that, before turning to Kili, forgetting entirely to dry his hands off.

“No, no, Kili. That’s not father. That’s Uncle Bilbo,” Fili protested, even as Kili shook his head and attached himself to Bilbo like a limpet.

“Daddy. Cause daddies take care of you,” Kili protested, even as Bilbo carefully wrapped his arms tightly around Kili.

“We’ll talk about this later, all right?” Bilbo answered softly, when he finally got his brain working over the fact that someone was calling him _daddy_.

He ran his fingers through Kili’s hair, even as he slowly stood up, holding tightly to the three year old. “Let’s go pick out your rooms, or room if you would prefer that. And then we’ll see what we can do about getting you settled in, all right?” Bilbo offered and Kili nodded gleefully while Fili nodded hesitantly.

“All right then. Let’s go get the bedroom issues settled, shall we?” Bilbo answered and shifted Kili to his hip as he held his hand out to Fili.

He almost pulled it back when Fili eyed it, but was glad he didn’t when a few seconds later Fili clung to it. “Off we go,” Bilbo answered as they began their journey to find rooms for two small boys.

(It ended up being one room and Bilbo pretended not to notice that it was the one closest to his and Thorin’s.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my great love for equines emerges.
> 
> I gave them stables, and in those stables are their ponies made into horses.
> 
> I will introduce all 14 of them at a later date.


	4. Thoughts on Heartbreak

If Bilbo had been told he would be thankful for two years of heartbreak when he woke up this morning, he would have kicked that person in the knee.

As it was, the two year old van was in perfect running condition and the car seat was  _finally_ seeing use.

Of course, the one child that was going to _use_ the car seat was being quite fussy. He whined and nearly kicked his brother, who was sitting in the open door after having refused to settle in the backseat next to the car seat first, twice. “I don’t wanna!” Kili fussed as he tried to twist out of Bilbo’s grip, forcing Bilbo to hold onto him instead of buckling him in.

Bilbo didn't hesitate to, gently, catch Kili's ankle when he swung his foot to kick forward again and Bilbo gave a sad sigh. "Well, I guess I can't do much about that," Bilbo stated and then he was struck with an idea.

"And if you don’t want to come, then I guess we can't go out. Specifically we can’t go to the toy store after we go to the furniture and clothing store then," Bilbo stated and both children immediately focused on him, though he only had a flicker of blond hair in the corner of his eye to go off of, but Kili had stopped trying to wiggle his way out of the car seat, which was Bilbo's aim in the first place.

"Toy store?" Kili questioned.

"Yes, but if you don't want to sit calmly in your car seat and behave as best as you can while we are shopping, then I'm afraid that we can't," Bilbo answered, making sure to mimic the face he did whenever he was particularly disappointed and Thorin said that the face reminded him of a fawn that had just been kicked in the head.

(There had been a long discussion afterwards about how Bilbo didn't appreciate being compared to helpless baby animals that, somehow, Thorin won. At least Bilbo moved up to a tiny kitten instead of a fawn.)

"I want to go, I want to go! Sittin' quiet!" Kili practically screamed while sitting back in his car seat, quivering slightly in place and near hyperventilating.

"Okay, we'll go. Shh, it is okay," Bilbo soothed softly as he ran a calming hand over Kili's hair, humming softly as he did so, though he wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea.

Bilbo Durin couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket and his singing voice reminded others of a crow being strangled.

But despite this, Kili, somehow, calmed down.

He smiled before he pressed a kiss to Kili's cheek and leaned back with a smaller smile on his face. "Are you all right now?" Bilbo asked softly as he gently cradled the three (and a half) year old's head while he carefully cleaned the tear tracks off of Kili's cheeks with the handkerchief he always carried around with him.

Kili nodded, though his lip trembled until Bilbo gently tapped the boy’s lower lip with the handkerchief, which earned Bilbo a laugh from the child.

He smiled a bit before he leaned over to give him another kiss, this time on the forehead. "I would  _never_ leave you behind, all right? I just meant we wouldn't go out at all today," Bilbo soothed softly and Kili nodded a bit.

"Toy store?" Kili asked as Bilbo buckled him in.

"After the clothing store," Bilbo promised softly while he checked to make sure the car seat was fully secure.

With gentle pat on the head, he shifted in preparation to pull away when Kili suddenly grabbed onto Bilbo's jacket.

Bilbo stilled and let himself be pulled back into Kili’s space and resisted the urge to laugh when Kili pressed a kiss to Bilbo's cheek with a loud smack. Bilbo chuckled at how self-cheerful Kili looked and was about to pull away when Kili grabbed at him again. "Love you Daddy," Kili stated and Bilbo felt as if the air was ripped from him.

It was a reaction he was used to, for even after being married to Thorin for years, after being for Thorin for _years_ and hearing those words for _years_ , Bilbo always had to take a moment to answer.

It wasn’t automatic for him, the weight of the words always wrenching all the air from him. “I love you too, Kili,” Bilbo answered softly and pulled away until he could fully look down at Fili, who was staring up at Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled at Fili, feeling the words stick in his throat, and he knew them to be the truth, just as he knew he couldn’t leave Fili staring up at him. “I love you as well Fili,” Bilbo stated and placed a hand on Fili’s head.

“Let’s get you settled,” Bilbo stated, about to help Fili stand when instead he found himself with an armful of blond haired, blue eyed, five year old.

He held onto Fili for a while, gently running a hand over Fili's hair before Fili was moving away, leaving Bilbo's arms empty.

He easily dodged Kili's lazy kick and was settling in his seat with a simple, "Thank you Uncle Bilbo."

Bilbo swallowed a bit and nodded, opening the driver’s side door before he, carefully, slid the door shut, settling into the driver’s seat.

His hands were shaking and his breathing was a little too fast. “Uncle Bilbo?” Fili called as Kili made a low whimper sound.

Bilbo took a deep breath, forcing it through and turned around with a smile. “Everyone buckled?” he asked.

“Yep! Toy store!” Kili answered.

“Furniture store first, clothing store second and _then_ we go to the toy store,” Bilbo corrected gently and Kili whined a bit before he kicked the back of Bilbo’s seat while Fili nodded rapidly.

“All right. And off we go,” he responded and focused on starting the van as he took another calming breath, gripping the steering wheel far too tightly.

And then he was off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> From June 2nd to July 2nd all of my fics will be on hiatus so I can focus on my original work.
> 
> When I return on July 3rd, I will have some chapters ready to post, but seriously...original work.
> 
> Like, my own novels.
> 
> (I wanna get published, which means writing EVERYTHING I have in my had that is original works and throw as many darts as I can till I get published and then hopefully convince my publisher to publish everything. I am looking forward to this.)


	5. A Talk With a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention a football; I'm talking about what is called soccer in America.
> 
> I still don't know why American football is called football, since feet a rarely used, but I digress.
> 
> It is what Americans call a soccer ball, and what everyone else calls a football.

"Toy store," Kili pressed as Bilbo hiked the near-sleeping three year old higher up on his hip while Fili clutched at Bilbo's trench coat.

Ordering the bunk bed and accompanying set had been simple. The fact that none of the patrons would let Bilbo actually take it told Bilbo that his attempt to put together an end-table three years ago was, in fact, something well known, despite Thorin's insistence that he told no one.

They agreed to deliver it Saturday, however, which was fine with Bilbo so long as it was fine with the boys, who agreed that they could share a bed for two days.

Then they went to the clothing store, where the beginnings of winter's chill were starting to tug at them, so the first things Bilbo bought them were jackets.

They were adorable jackets that Bilbo adored and then Bilbo had taken them around. Most of the things he just had them try on to double check about the size, and then bought in extreme bulk, such as the jeans.

The rest was mostly picked by the boys, Bilbo keeping a close and careful eye on them the entire time. By the time they were ready to go, Bilbo was wondering if his credit card would ever forgive him, though it was nowhere near the limit, to which Bilbo  _still_ had no idea what it was. He blamed Thorin, who refused to tell Bilbo with the insistence that Bilbo should have whatever his heart desired at his whim (to which Bilbo said that  _that_ was utter poppycock and he should really give Bilbo a more realistic credit card), because saving  _one_ chestnut draft mare with a white blaze and white feathering and he was branded for life.

However, the clothing shopping took a bit out of Kili and lunch at Bag-End Restaurant (where Bombur and Oin had known, somehow, that Fili and Kili were with him) had nearly knocked him right out.

Even Fili was yawning a bit as they walked down the short way to the toy store.

Bilbo wished he had the strength to carry both, but Kili was already feeling like a sack in his arms that he could barely hold, and he knew that the van would only knock both of the children out.

“Yes, toy store,” Bilbo responded, remembering his promise to the boy in his arms and, after hiking Kili up a bit more, reached down for Fili.

He was promptly rewarded by the five year old grabbing his hand tightly and they continued on their way.

“Mister Durin,” a voice, warm and velvety with a touch of distance that made Bilbo’s nerves stutter up and down his spine (though for what reason, Bilbo did not know), greeted and Bilbo turned to face the source of the voice.

“Mr. Smaug, how are you this day?” Bilbo returned, pulling Fili a little closer.

As their, former, adoption agent, as it were, Bilbo did not particularly like him. He brought only false hope and bad news. “I was wondering when you would be returning to the office. I think I found a new venue to go through,” Mr. Smaug stated and Bilbo clutched tighter at the boys in his arms before he shook his head a bit.

“I’m afraid Thorin and I won’t be returning to your office, Mr. Smaug. I’m sorry. Have a good day,” Bilbo answered and immediately began to focus on getting them down the street, careful to keep his grip from getting too tight on Fili’s hand or around Kili.

“You as well, Mr. Durin,” Mr. Smaug answered and Bilbo didn’t look back.

Instead, he focused on getting to the toy store and pretending he hadn’t heard Mr. Smaug at all. “Uncle Bilbo?” Fili called and Bilbo paused to look down at him.

“Yes Fili?”

“What did he mean?” Fili asked and Bilbo sighed, having Fili hold onto his coat again while he shifted Kili on his hip, earning a whine that time.

They would have to return to the toy store, preferably with someone to help him carry the children. “That was Mr. Smaug. He was helping Thorin and I with something,” Bilbo explained softly.

Fili frowned and Bilbo sighed before he shifted Kili up on his hip again, this time earning a grumbled out, “Toy store?”

“Almost dear. And I’ll explain when we get home, okay Fili? It is…not something I like to talk about, if that makes sense,” Bilbo responded and Fili nodded before he reached for Bilbo’s hand again.

Bilbo easily took Fili’s hand and they continued on their way. “Now, we’ll have to put a limit on the number of toys, so no more than two each, all right?” Bilbo stated and Fili nodded.

“Toy store,” Kili responded before he shoved his head into Bilbo’s neck, nearly earning a yelp form the unsuspecting Bilbo.

He smiled however and sighed. “Two toys from the toy store, yes,” Bilbo answered softly and thanked Fili as he opened the door for them.

And with that they entered the toy store.

*~*~*~*

Bilbo smiled as he carefully tucked a passed out Kili into the car seat, the three year old gripping tightly to the stuffed bunny he had picked out while the football stayed up in the passenger seat.

Fili was slumped in his own seat, nearly asleep, clasping an action figure of some sort-of comic book hero that had a glowing circle in his chest (Bilbo had never paid much attention to comic book characters, though this one apparently had had a movie, or two…three maybe, made of him recently), and tucked next to the football in the bag was the stuffed bear that Fili had stared at but not asked for, instead asking for the train set that was, also, in the passenger seat.

All in all, a good day of shopping in Bilbo’s opinion and while he did not know how long the boys were staying with them, he was well-prepared to make sure they felt at home.

Once he had double checked that everyone was secure and that the driver’s door was popped open a bit, he slid the backdoor shut and hopped in.

“Thorin might actually splutter a bit at this month’s credit card bill. Thank Eru I’m the one who actually balances everything,” Bilbo muttered as he buckled up before he pulled out of the parking lot and began to head back home.

Despite his run in with Mr. Smaug, today had been a good day.

And, knock on wood, it would stay that way.


	6. Tired Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day. Busy, tiring, exhausting. *pouts a little*

Thorin took his lunches later than Bilbo, something that had always worked out well for them, as Bilbo had blood sugar problems that resulted in him having to take more meals in a day than the average person.

So, he's both surprised and not that when he comes home, he finds Bilbo passed out on the floor, one arm under his head and the other over their nephews. Kili is buried into his chest, clinging to both a stuffed bunny (new) and Bilbo's shirt (first year anniversary present).

The arm Bilbo was using to cuddle his nephews was keeping them close, with Fili cuddled up against Kili's back as if Fili was using his brother as a substitute for a stuffed animal and Thorin couldn't help but smile at his little family cuddled together on the floor.

He knelt down next to Bilbo and leaned down, brushing a kiss against Bilbo’s temple before pulling back to find Bilbo stirring slightly. He mumbled and curled up, pulling their nephews, their adopted sons truly, closer before he shifted to look up at Thorin, eyes blinking slowly up at him.

“Thorin?” he mumbled softly and Thorin smiled.

“Busy day? I can make grilled cheese…” Thorin began when both Bilbo, and Fili, made near identical moans as Kili leapt up, head smacking into Bilbo’s chin while simultaneously kicking Fili.

“Grill cheese?” he squealed, crawling over Bilbo to leap at Thorin who easily caught him.

“Yes. Grilled cheese,” Thorin answered while both Bilbo and Fili sat up, Filin sleepily clinging to Bilbo’s arm.

“Thorin,” Bilbo began, before he slipped into that ancient language of his hometown (the fact his hometown had an ancient language that everyone in the town spoke still amused Thorin, _especially_ as the Old Noble Families had the same), which Thorin couldn’t understand.

Still holding onto Kili, who was staring at Bilbo in wide-eyed fascination, Thorin gently reached forward and touched Bilbo’s cheek. “Bilbo, my diamond, you’re speaking in your dialect again,” Thorin stated and Bilbo whined when Kili suddenly launched out of Thorin’s arms and into Bilbo’s chest, still clinging to the stuffed bunny.

“Daddy, teach!” Kili demanded, even as Bilbo tumbled back onto the ground, both of the boys on his chest.

“Later, Kili. Food first,” Bilbo answered, even as Fili made a half-hearted whine against Kili’s insistence on calling Bilbo ‘daddy’, which was throwing Thorin for a slight loop.

He’d ask Bilbo about it later.

*~*~*

Thorin sighed as he wrapped himself around Bilbo, who was still very drowsy and leaning back against Thorin while the boys played with the train set together. “Has he been doing that all day?” Thorin questioned softly.

“Kili calling me ‘daddy’? Yes. Said ‘daddies take care of you’ as…Thorin, why did you tense?” Bilbo responded and Thorin gave a distracted hum before he pressed a kiss behind Bilbo’s ear.

“Not sure yet. Sounds familiar to something I’ve heard before. I’ve got to head back to the office and…I’m sorry I nearly destroyed your nice skillet. Again,” Thorin responded and Bilbo hummed before he turned around, running fingers along Thorin’s five o’clock shadow.

Thorin nearly purred at the feeling and Bilbo smiled as he rubbed his nose against Thorin’s. “Well then, I’ll leave you with the building of the bunk bed Fili and Kili picked and I’ll stick with cooking this Saturday when that is dropped off,” Bilbo responded and Thorin groaned as he hid his face against Bilbo’s neck.

“I swear, it was Dwalin,” he promised.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. No playing for a week of Fili and Kili being babysitted days,” Bilbo answered and disentangled himself from Thorin’s grip as the older man sighed.

His Bilbo could be a cruel and vicious man when he wished to be. “Very well love. Let me say ‘till dinner’ to the boys, and I’ll be heading back to the office,” Thorin stated.

“Will you be back for dinner?”

Thorin winced at Bilbo’s soft tone and sighed. “Yes. I will not let the castle restoration take another dinner from us. Even though I can’t give you back our anniversary dinner, which usually I have to remind you about,” Thorin answered.

“Thorin, I program the reminder into your handheld,” he stated.

“So that’s why my handheld goes off as my alarm on those days,” Thorin mused and Bilbo snorted.

“Well, let me go tell the boys I’ll be back for dinner and I’ll head off right after. Anything else planned?” Thorin responded and Bilbo hummed before he tapped Thorin’s chest.

“Not for today. Weekend, however, we are going shopping for more toys. After you build their bunk bed. And I need a longer naaah…” Bilbo answered, only to cut off as he swayed and Thorin reacted on instinct, supporting a suddenly dizzy Bilbo, a somewhat common occurrence when it came to Bilbo.

“Bilbo, you really need to see…”

“I don’t need to see a doctor!” Bilbo hissed and Thorin sighed before he helped Bilbo sit down on the nearest chair, Fili and Kili already riveted on them.

However, while Kili stared at them equally while chewing on one of his stuffed bunny’s ear, but Fili seemed to focus almost solely on Bilbo.

Thorin looked over at them with a tiny smile before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. “Okay,” he answered before he turned to the boys.

Good-byes and promises to return for dinner were exchanged, Kili gave a very sloppy kiss as a good-bye present, and Fili never took his eyes off of Bilbo.

It was, all in all, a good lunch, even if he had to field a call from Mr. Smaug as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo spoke Hobbitish.
> 
> Random history headcanon for this that you can ignore.
> 
> It started out as a dialect of the country's official language before, as a trading town, slowly became a pidgin or "hodge-podge", language. Over time, it developed into a fully functional language and ta-da.
> 
> Bilbo's Hobbitish explained.
> 
> But I am not Tolkien and I do not create languages, so you just get Thorin not understanding.
> 
> Also, the language Thorin mentions?
> 
> Khuzdul. Neo-Khuzdul specifically, but yeah.
> 
> The Old Noble Families speak it, which does _not_ include the Royal Family.
> 
> Used to.
> 
> Not anymore.
> 
> Long convoluted history there.


	7. Dinner, Breakfast, and a Troublesome Three (and a half) Year Old

Dinner that evening was lively and insane, for Bilbo at least.

He was unused to having a rambunctious three (and a half) year old trying to "help" with a somber five year old trotting behind said three year old and he was exhausted by the time Thorin came home to distract them.

Well, Bilbo thought that the initial plan, though Thorin seemed intent to bother Bilbo first, thus making him no better than their nephews.

 _Especially_ as Thorin had wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist and pressed a kiss behind Bilbo's ear. "What are you making?" he inquired as he buried his nose into Bilbo's curls.

"Spaghetti," Bilbo answered as he stirred the sauce, shifting his head so he could rest it against Thorin's shoulder, baring his neck to Thorin.

He wasted no time in nuzzling at Bilbo's neck, the smile obvious as he pressed his lips to Bilbo’s neck when Bilbo shivered at the sensation of stubble running over the skin. “Mmmm, well, it smells lovely,” Thorin murmured, grinning more before he pressed a quick kiss to Bilbo’s cheek before he removed himself from Bilbo to face their nephews, who were watching them intently.

“Unca Thorin Papa?” Kili asked and Bilbo smiled as he heard Thorin fluster behind him while Fili hissed at his little brother.

He couldn’t help but smile when Thorin answered, “If you wish me to be.”

There was silence and Thorin chuckled as Bilbo made sure the sauce wouldn’t burn. “Papa!” Kili giggled and Bilbo glanced over his shoulder to find that Thorin had picked Kili up, followed quickly by him picking Fili up as well and marching them all to where the train set remained.

Bilbo shook his head and focused on the food.

At least he would be done on _time_ instead of _late_ , despite the adventure today was.

*~*~*

Dinner went on without a hitch, even if Kili got himself covered in spaghetti sauce. The bath got Bilbo covered in soapy water and told Bilbo he needed to add ‘bath toys’ to the list of things to buy.

Getting Fili ready for bed was easy and Kili fought having to brush his teeth until Bilbo just crossed his arms and gave him a sharp look.

Somehow it worked and soon Bilbo and Thorin were bundling the boys off to bed, Kili clutching his bunny while Fili clutched Kili. Bilbo settled the blanket over their shoulders and hesitated, unsure of what to do next when Kili suddenly latched onto his sleeve cuff. “Yes Kili?” Bilbo murmured.

“Sing?” he inquired and Bilbo turned helpless eyes to Thorin.

Thorin smiled and stepped forward. “I’ll sing something, will that be all right?” he inquired and Kili considered before he nodded, though he refused to let go of Bilbo.

“Far over, the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old,” Thorin began and Bilbo closed his eyes, hearing the song that had passed through Thorin’s family for generations, speaking of some ancient home that was lost to time as the world changed.

Thorin supported Bilbo as the smaller man slumped back, carefully, and it took two refrains of the song before they could leave.

Thorin was gentle as he picked Bilbo up bridal carry, Bilbo only humming instead of protesting like he usually did. “Long day?” Thorin inquired softly.

“You have no idea,” Bilbo murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to Thorin’s jaw, even as he left the boys’ door open a crack.

Thorin didn’t hesitate to continue carrying Bilbo to their bed, even as Bilbo left _their_ door open a crack.

After all, how else would they make sure to hear their sons felt safe through the night?

*~*~*

Breakfast was as busy as dinner, with the added bonus of Thorin speaking on the phone to the local school to see about enrolling Fili in the upcoming year at the school Thorin attended. “Kili, eat your eggs,” Bilbo stated as Kili mashed them against his plate while Filli munched dutifully on them.

Kili made a face in response, even as Thorin muttered something into the phone that was probably not very polite. “No. Pancakes,” Kili demanded and Bilbo shook his head.

“Eggs or you can’t come with me to see the horses and I’ll have to leave you with a babysitter while I take Fili with me,” Bilbo responded gently and immediately had to scold Kili on inhaling the eggs.

When Thorin was done with his phone call, Bilbo gave him eggs on toast for breakfast, which earned him a kiss on his cheek. “Well?” Bilbo questioned.

“Just needs to do a placement test, along with a comprehensive test to see how he best learns and they’ll work from there. I am sure you can balance the books to accomadate pay to private school,” Thorin answered and glanced at Fili, who was chewing properly on his eggs.

“Only if Fili feels comfortable. It will be pointless if he doesn’t feel comfortable,” Bilbo argued and Fili seemed to perk up at that.

Thorin sighed and nodded before he focused on breakfast while Bilbo tried to eat while trying to convince Kili to eat.

He got up half-way through breakfast to make more eggs when Fili still looked hungry despite practically licking his plate clean.

It was around that time that Thorin stood up and placed his plate in the sink before he leaned down to press a kiss to Bilbo’s cheek, then lips, in good-bye before he gave both Fili and Kili a kiss good-bye on the forehead. “Behave, all right?” he questioned, giving them stern looks until they agreed.

Then he smiled at them, grabbed his briefcase and headed toward the door, his departure being followed with a cheerful, “Okay Papa/Uncle Thorin!” being called after him by the boys simultaneously.

Thorin’s reassurances to be back by lunchtime were enough for Bilbo, and the door shut firmly behind Thorin.

For a moment, Bilbo panicked about being late to open the restaurant before he remembered that he had already told Bombur, and Oin, that he would not be in for the rest of the week yesterday.

Their lack of surprise had told Bilbo more about how everyone in the Durin family, related or not, had already known about Fili and Kili’s return, but for now Bilbo found himself making more eggs.

Shortly after filling Fili’s plate with more eggs, the three and a half year old was a mess.

“Kili, honey, how did you get eggs in your _hair_?” Bilbo asked, even as he began picking the pieces out of the brunette tresses.

Kili merely giggled and gave Bilbo a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Bilbo sighed and shook his head slightly, taking the plate to scrape off into the trash, picking Kili up to settle into his lap while he finished his breakfast with Fili.

Kili could wait to meet the horses, despite how it sounded, Bilbo was sure of it.

Well, _mostly_ sure.

At least in his arms, Kili couldn’t cause too much trouble, right?

(He was proven wrong when Kili had, somehow, between Bilbo looking to the side to grab the phone when it began to ring and looking back, managed to smash more scrambled eggs into his hair.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Kili's behavior is based off the babu in my life when said babu was three (and a half).
> 
> Little brat, purposely gave sloppy kisses to get out of trouble.
> 
> Anyway, said babu is adorable and highly intelligent.
> 
> Kili is also partially based off Max from "Ruby and Max" the cartoon about the rabbit siblings on Nick Jr.
> 
> Kili and Max are close in age. Max is also highly intelligent.
> 
> According to my mother, I was also highly intelligent as a three year old.
> 
> This is my experience. Realize that this is not typical. The babu in my life was preceded by the bird of my life, who was not nearly as slyly intelligent as babu.
> 
> Said bird, however, did the same sloppy kissing when in trouble to get out of it.
> 
> Just at four.


	8. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Apparently I did not do this before, sorry.
> 
> This chapter references animal abuse and neglect as Myrtle (who is a Percheron in this verse) was rescued by Bilbo.

"Big," Kili stated as Bilbo lead out his chestnut Percheron mare with a white interrupted stripe, Myrtle out of her stall, the mare snorting softly as Bilbo carefully placed her in the cross-ties, where were already set up for a quick grooming and tacking up.

Fili held onto his brother tightly while the stable manager, Hobson, watched the children. "Yes, she is. This Myrtle," Bilbo introduced with a smile, even as he rubbed her forehead gently.

The mare snorted and nudged Bilbo’s shoulder as Bilbo pulled the curry comb out of the hanging grooming kit Bilbo had settled there first. He immediately set about rubbing it in circular patterns down her neck to her shoulder, down her front legs before he moved back to her shoulder to work down her back and over her sides. She snorted at that and Bilbo smiled, even as he focused on the mare, keeping an ear out for Kili and Fili, glancing over when he reached her rump, smiling to find that Kili was unusually still as he stared up at the mare.

Bilbo focused on finishing up, one hand resting on Myrtle’s hindquarters as he moved around her backside to continue on the right side.

Once done with currying, he scratched her behind the ears and made his way over to the grooming kit, pulling out the Dandy brush when Kili suddenly asked, “Can I brush her?”

Bilbo looked over and considered the half asleep Myrtle, before he nodded, ducking back over to carefully pick Kili up. He then smiled at Fili and asked, “Do you want to help as well Fili?”

Fili hesitated and then nodded, letting out a startled sound when Hobson suddenly picked him up. “Ease up lad. Now, your Uncle, bless his _garden-heart_ has two of these brushes. Called Dandy brushes and you use them like this,” Hobson explained as he showed Fili how to use the brush while Bilbo guided the three year old Kili’s hand in quick strokes down Myrtle’s neck.

The mare’s ears twitched at having the same side down with two brushes, but the mare otherwise didn’t move, shifting her weight so one hoof-tip rested on the ground lazily. Soon, the left side was done and they rounded to the right side to continue, Bilbo guiding Kili’s hand over the whorl patterns both times.

“Why do you put your hand on the horse’s butt?” Kili asked.

“So she knows we are there. She can’t see us and horses process their field of vision differently than people do. This is so she doesn’t kick us, though even when she was covered in sores and very ill, she didn’t kick, so I doubt she’d kick now,” Bilbo explained.

“Sores?” Kili asked as Bilbo hitched Kili up before returning to helping him, though he really only needed help holding onto the brush.

“Yes. Myrtle’s old owners didn’t treat her well. I saw her at an auction after she was taken from them, but no one was willing to devote the time or money to get her healthy again. Luckily, I was friends with someone who was willing to lend me the money to buy her,” Bilbo answered.

“Who Daddy?” Kili pressed.

“Uncle…Papa,” Bilbo answered and Kili beamed.

“Was Myrtle present?”

“No. We were just friends then. I didn’t know he was Lord Durin back then, though I learned shortly after that,” Bilbo explained, finishing up with the dandy brush and not hesitating to shift Kili to his hip so he could scratch the mare’s shoulder before he ducked back out again, settling Kili back on the bench, before handing both boys his metal curry combs.

“We don’t use these combs on the horses. We use them to clean the hair out of the Dandy brushes. Like so,” Bilbo explained, showing both how to clean off the brushes.

“Can you two do that for me while I finish up with Myrtle?” he asked and Kili nodded excitedly while Fili nodded in a more sedate manner.

“Thank you,” Bilbo answered and stood up, picking up the soft brush to groom around Myrtle’s face and down her legs in gentle, yet quick, strokes.

The mare was practically asleep in the cross-ties, though she would be waking up soon enough when he needed to pick out her hooves.

“Lazy bag of bones,” he murmured affectionately as he finished up quickly and fished out the hoof pick.

“What’s that?” Kili asked.

“This is a hoof pick,” Bilbo answered and then leaned, hard, against Myrtle’s leg, waking her up and causing the mare to lift her front left hoof.

Bilbo braced it between his legs, muttering about how heavy she was and began to clean it out, checking her frog while he was there, but knowing it was unlikely there were any problems.

Despite how Bilbo had found her, Percherons were notorious, as it were, for being exceptionally sound and rarely having any problems.

“Daddy?” Kili called and Bilbo looked up to find Fili clutching tightly to Kili’s jacket while Hobson watched Kili warily.

“Why are you sticking the metal into the horse’s foot?” he asked.

Bilbo sighed and put Myrtle’s hoof onto the ground before he walked to the back left leg and repeated the process, Myrtle easily lifting her hoof and Bilbo bracing it once more. “I am not Kili. Here, stand on my outside and I’ll show you,” Bilbo stated and Kili quickly came to Bilbo’s side.

“See, a horse’s hoof is like our fingernails and toenails. This spot here, this triangle that is connected to the back of the hoof here, is like the underside of our fingernails and toenails; very sensitive and when something is stuck in there, painful. However, because horses walk on their nails, it can also make them lame,” Bilbo explained, even as he cleaned out the hoof, setting it back on the ground and pressing a hand to Kili’s shoulder to keep him away from Myrtle.

For, while Bilbo didn’t think Myrtle would kick, there was always the day Myrtle decided to do so.

Not that she had, but she was a horse, a prey driven animal, and it could happen.

He settled Kili back on the bench and looked at Fili. “Do you want to see Fili?” Bilbo asked, knowing that the quiet boy wouldn’t ask to see even if he desperately wanted to.

He nodded solemnly and Bilbo smiled as he led Fili over to the right hind leg, keeping Fili well out of Myrtle’s impressive range, mostly by keeping close to it.

Another lean and Myrtle’s back right hoof was being braced.

Ironically, Fili had a harder time keeping to Bilbo’s outside then Kili, his curiosity getting the better of him twice and causing him to almost come out around to put his head closer to Myrtle’s hoof than was safe.

“She may not have kicked yet, but any horse can at any time. A bad day, an itch, something startles them. I don’t want you getting kicked in the head,” Bilbo explained after the second time.

That was enough to get Fili to remain at Bilbo’s side and he returned calmly to the bench to sit next to Kili and continue cleaning out the Dandy brushes.

Bilbo looked at Hobson, who nodded and caused Bilbo to smile as he ducked down to clean out the last hoof.

*~*~*

Bilbo sighed as he tightened the girth, ignoring how Myrtle puffed up slightly. “Your helmet Mr. Durin,” Hobson stated and Bilbo snapped it on even as he threw the reins over Myrtle’s neck, holding her carefully.

Hobson kept a tight hold on both boys as Bilbo lead Myrtle past them and into the ring that had a small series of jumps, mostly set up to train a couple of the new horses before they were sold.

They were not Bilbo’s Myrtle, nor any of the family’s, so Bilbo wasn’t allowed to know their names, but it suited Bilbo’s purpose now.

He quickly tightened the girth fully, walked Myrtle around in a circle a couple more times, noting during one turn the boys had settled on the railing of the ring to watch, and once Bilbo was sure the saddle wasn’t going to slip right around on Myrtle’s back, Bilbo mounted up quickly and began to warm Myrtle up.

He kept his heels down and urged Myrtle through her paces, going from walk to trot to canter and, for a few blistering seconds, a full out gallop that had Kili giggling in delight when they shot past before he turned her around to have her going the other way.

And then Bilbo began to ride through the jumps.

The first three were so low that Bilbo was sure that the only reason Myrtle didn’t bunny-hop them was because Bilbo wouldn’t let her. After that, it was mostly just a mix of doing enough to have Myrtle interested and not deciding to strike out on her own.

As the mare stopped in Dressage perfect halt, he looked up to find both Kili and Fili staring at him in awe. “I believe we have child sized helmets,” he stated and they immediately turned on Hobson, who produced Gimli tested (and failed) helmets, snapping them on.

Only then did Bilbo dismount and lead Myrtle over.

*~*~*

Having the boys sit double in the saddle was both a good and a bad idea.

Good because Fili had a good grip on his brother.

Bad because Bilbo couldn’t hold Kili still if he was up there instead, but with him leading Myrtle and Hobson on the other side, they got thirty minutes of walking in before Bilbo called it off, saying Myrtle needed to rest.

After cooling Myrtle down, grooming her, and releasing her into the paddock with Thorin’s mount, Minty, and Balin’s favorite, Daisy, Bilbo focused on getting the boys cleaned up and ready for lunch.

So, he was rather surprised when, still soaked with soap suds and just stumbling out, head feeling eerily light, he found Thorin standing at the kitchen counter with take-out.

If Bilbo wasn’t covered in soap suds and horse hair, he would have kissed Thorin for bringing food.

(Thorin kissed him, in spite of Bilbo’s protests.)


	9. How Are the Boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since I have a lot of chapters, I have decided to do a quick timeline, especially as people are wondering where Frodo is.
> 
>  **Chapter One** takes place a two days before **Chapter Two**.
> 
>  **Chapter Two** through the "dinner" part of **Chapter Seven** is the first day of Fili and Kili living with Bilbo and Thorin.
> 
> The rest of **Chapter Seven** to **Chapter Ten** , or the next chapter, is the second day of Fili and Kili living with Bilbo and Thorin.
> 
> Frodo is coming, I promise, but it hasn't been that long, timeline wise, since I hinted that Frodo was coming.

"Well, we've made it air-tight and started shoving it through the courts. It'll be official in a week. Helps that written into both of their wills you and Bilbo were supposed to the guardians, which might be why Darin ran out when Dis died," Nori stated and Thorin hummed to show he was listening, even as he focused on figuring out how to keep the original architecture of one of the Gondorian Duke’s old manor homes (though how he had the money to pay for this restoration, Thorin wasn't even going to  _guess_ at) while getting it up to code so it could be livable.

"So, how are the little ankle-biters?" Nori asked, settling on one of the chairs across from Thorin’s desk, even as the door opened to admit Dwalin, who headed one of their construction crews, and _should not be here_.

"Is something wrong?" Thorin asked as Dwalin glared at Nori, who just smiled serenely back.

Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dwalin, I don't care that Nori is sleeping with your brother, but I  _will_ care if you two start arguing about it in my office. Is something wrong down at the site?" Thorin questioned, ignoring how Dwalin bristled over the reminder that Nori and Balin were...well, Thorin tried not to think about it either, mostly due to the fact that he  _really_ didn't want to think about it.

"No. We were right on schedule, in fact, ‘til this morning. That one irritating lord that I hate said he found someone else and our job was done," Dwalin explained, ignoring Nori's remark of, "So, not Thorin?"

Thorin frowned and punched the intercom button. "Robin, could you please get Gloin for me?" he questioned, waiting for her affirmative before he thanked her and turned off the intercom.

"Well, we're still getting paid for the time he's hired us for, so I don't understand why he's essentially firing us," he questioned, even as Nori slipped out to go get Balin.

His lawyer and the lawyer's "assistant" (because Thorin was  _not_ going to think on how Nori wasn't really ever fully on this side of the legal line and liked to tap dance in the gray area) would have the contract and what breech of said contract would mean, even as Thorin continued to plan the restoration of the manor house. "The castle done then?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin nodded and pointed to the wall, showing the framed final plans while underneath the portfolio hung. Dwalin let out a low whistle of appreciation, even as Gloin, Balin, and Nori entered, the black haired statuesque secretary hovering at the doorway.

"Thank you Robin, that will be all," Thorin called and the woman gave a smile and a nod before she ducked back out, shutting the door behind her with a click.

"How did you hire her again?" Nori asked.

"Bilbo did, actually. He wanted someone who was good at their job and would distract idiots. She was rather cheerful about that being part of her job description," Thorin explained as he finished off a line in charcoal, not really set in it yet.

He had the distinct feeling he would be redoing these later, but instead walked over to his desk, which only had his computer as he spent most of his time at his drafting table, and sat down with a sigh. "What project is it?" Thorin asked as Balin showed him the contract.

He frowned at it and sighed. "He paid us up through six months and it has only been three. Nothing even in the fine print that we have to give him half his money back if he cancels before the first half, so why would he cancel?" Thorin muttered and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"We'll find out at the first of the month. I'll get some legal proceedings started up if he tries to renege on the contract, especially one as iron-clad as this. In the meantime, how _are_ Fili and Kili settling in?” Balin asked, but Thorin shook his head, focusing on Gloin.

Gloin pulled out the invoices and sighed. “Everything’s been paid up through the third month, plus the net deposit. I’ll let you know if the fourth month is late or unpaid,” Gloin stated and Thorin nodded before he focused on Balin.

“They just got here yesterday Balin. But…Fili is quiet and somber and Kili is very excitable. He calls Bilbo “Daddy” and myself “Papa”. Fili calls us both ‘uncle’, though I have a feeling once Bilbo gets his feet back under him, though he’s doing marvelously well with suddenly taking care of two children of such a tender age, he’ll get around to asking Fili why he doesn’t,” Thorin answered calmly and then he frowned.

“What is it?” Dwalin asked.

Thorin sighed and sat down. “Bilbo’s dizzy spells have been getting worse. But you know how he is about doctors. Being in and out of hospitals most of his childhood is enough to do that,” Thorin responded and he ran a hand over his face before he looked over at them.

Balin gave a delicate shrug while Nori flipped a coin across his fingers. “Just take him. He’ll be mad, but he won’t _stay_ mad…for long,” Nori stated.

“You don’t know my husband well, do you? He’s quite accomplished in grudge holding,” Thorin responded.

“Yeah, but he hates being mad at you. He forgives you quickly and easily, comparatively,” Nori retorted.

“He still hasn’t forgiven you for the silver thing has he?” Dwalin asked with a smug grin and Nori scowled at Dwalin.

“I still say you told him,” Nori grumbled, even as Thorin kicked them all out of his office with a scowl.

*~*~*

When Thorin brought lunch to a tired and dirty Bilbo and two very excited children, though Fili far more sedate than Kili, he couldn’t help but duck down and kiss Bilbo, despite the smaller man’s protests.

But there was that faint tremble in Bilbo’s limbs that made Thorin’s forehead crease in concern and he let Bilbo go to get cleaned up and changed while he wrangled the children, wondering how he could get Bilbo to the doctor’s with the least amount of rage aimed in his direction.

So far, Thorin could think of nothing that could work, and instead focused on getting the children fed, listening as they talked excitedly of Myrtle and how they helped.

“Did they really?” Thorin asked as he wrapped himself around Bilbo while Kili had the toy train run off the tracks.

“Oh, yes. Never had cleaner Dandy brushes,” Bilbo answered with a smile and leaned up into the kiss.

“You all right?” Thorin inquired and Bilbo nodded.

“I’m fine dear heart. You shouldn’t worry so,” Bilbo answered softly and Thorin sighed, even as he ducked his head to give Bilbo another kiss before he pulled away.

“All right. See you for dinner. Do you want to go out?” Thorin asked, very softly while Fili had his Iron Man toy swoop down to save the train passengers while Kili had his stuffed bunny attack Iron Man.

“No. Not unless I hire Ori for the outing,” Bilbo responded and Thorin nodded in agreement and then he went to tell the boys he’d see them later before he hurried out the door.

If he didn’t, he’d be late, and he didn’t want to deal with smug looks and hints to take the week off, like Bilbo.

For, as much as he would love to, he would really rather _not_ leave his family to face idiots who hated their guts alone if he could help it.

And he could.


	10. A Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli are adorable and this chapter is short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still second day.

Bilbo smiled as he settled the boys into bed, watching as Fíli immediately grabbed Kíli to tuck him close while Kíli clutched his bunny rabbit. They had been worn out after lunch, and had gone down easily for a nap. Bilbo leaned against the doorframe and smiled at them before he drifted off, down into the kitchen.

Or, he would have, except a wave of dizziness forced him to sit down, hard, on the steps.

He grasped the railing, trembling slightly as he curled over, pressing his forehead against the cool, polished, wood as he breathed deeply.

His dizzy spells had been getting worse lately and it didn't help that Thorin was noticing. He would soon find a way to get Bilbo to the doctor just for (another) appointment that would result in (another) diagnosis of low blood pressure or low blood sugar, and most likely the low blood sugar one. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before he slowly levered himself up and continued downstairs to flop into his comfy chair, exhaling shakily before he closed his eyes.

He woke with a slight, full bodied, twitch some time later when he felt a small form climbing into his lap and he forced his eyes open, no matter how gritty they felt, to find Kíli the source of his sleep being disturbed, andFíli was carefully climbing up right behind him. "Boys, how long have you been up?" Bilbo questioned, too fatigued to pull himself up out of the chair, though the fact he had two young boys in his lap might have removed any ideas he had of moving.

"Not long. We came straight down and Kíli saw you and rushed over," Fíli answered softly while Kíli mumbled softly before buried his face into Bilbo's chest.

"Oh, good," Bilbo whispered softly as he began to run his fingers through the boys' hair.

Fíli leaned into the touch while Kíli stayed happily curled up against Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled and hoped he would be up on his feet before Thorin came home, but the hope died as sleep overtook him once more.

*~*~*

When Thorin came home and saw Bilbo in the chair, with both boys curled up in his lap, Thorin didn’t hesitate.

“You’re going to the doctor’s. Tonight,” Thorin stated, and immediately began to dial Bofur’s number (good with kids), when Thorin thought about the last time someone drove away from them.

He hung up the phone, picked it up again, and dialed Balin’s number.

 _“Hello?”_ Nori greeted.

“I’m taking Bilbo to the hospital and I’m taking the boys with me. Have someone meet us there, please,” Thorin ordered and hung up before shifting the boys so he could pick Bilbo up.

“Fíli, grab the quilt off the back of the couch, please. Kíli, hold onto my coat,” Thorin ordered as he began to head for the van, ignoring Bilbo’s muttered protests.

The boys quickly obeyed and soon Thorin had them all buckled in and was driving to the hospital.

*~*~*

It was Nori who met them after Bilbo had been taken into the doctor’s where Thorin could not follow, leaving him with two, near asleep, boys.

He brought food, which the boys practically inhaled while Thorin ate none of it.

“What tipped the scales?” Nori asked quietly as he watched the boys eat.

“Practically passed out in his chair, the boys in his lap, _Kíli_ being _unnaturally_ quiet,” Thorin answered as he watched Fíli go to dump their things in the trash before racing back over to where Kíli waited.

Thorin didn’t hesitate to pick them both up and settle them next to him before he wrapped the quilt loosely around the pair. “Huh,” Nori answered.

Thorin sighed and nodded in agreement before he turned his eyes upward, to the bright florescent lights, trusting Nori to make sure the boys didn’t run off.

He let his thoughts wander through what was wrong with Bilbo (and if they were told ‘low’ blah without a better explanation, Thorin would possibly have to be talked out of buying out the hospital so he could make it efficient) for who knew how long till he was pulled out of them by a tug on his jacket.

“Papa?” Kíli called and Thorin looked down at the boys, who were both still awake and staring up at him.

“Yes Kíli?” Thorin responded softly.

“Daddy okay?” Kíli asked.

It took Thorin a few moments to translate who ‘Daddy’ was and when he did, Thorin wasn’t sure how to answer. He let out a long sigh and looked over at the door Bilbo had gone through who knew how long ago. “I hope so,” Thorin answered eventually and Fíli shifted to curl around his brother, before shifting to curl against Thorin, dragging the quilt with him.

Thorin immediately began to run his fingers through their hair and began to hum lowly.

He hummed for two and a half more hours before Thorin drifts into a doze.

It is another two before he’s told Bilbo is staying overnight, ‘just in case.’

Thorin gets up and, slowly, picks up the boys, but Nori’s done something and he’s lead to Bilbo’s room, where his husband is asleep, and there’s a ‘free’ bed next to Bilbo’s Thorin puts the boys on, then shifts the chair so he can sit and look at his whole, immediate, family by just glancing up.

He takes Bilbo’s hand, carefully, and settles his head on his arms on the bed, running his thumb over Bilbo’s fingers.

He ignores the fact this has happened before, that they’ve kept him, only to have it be something small, but seeing Bilbo in a hospital bed always makes Thorin’s heart clench and turn his blood to ice water.

He presses a kiss to Bilbo’s knuckles and, somehow, between one breath and the next, falls asleep.


	11. Second Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three with the boys

Thorin twitched slightly as he felt fingers running through his hair, trembling faintly against his scalp, and fingers clenching at his own hand. It took a few moments, but Thorin was sitting up, only slowly through practice that he wished he didn't have, to find Bilbo smiling tiredly at him. "All this fuss," Bilbo murmured softly as he scratched a bit at Thorin's scalp, his hand trailing down, slowly, to rub at his scruff.

"Yes, all the fuss," Thorin answered softly as he, gently, grabbed Bilbo's hand, pressing a kiss to the palm before he set it down on the right side of the bed so Bilbo wasn't so contorted.

“Next time, how about we go to the doctor’s right away when the dizzy spells start, instead of when they put you out?” Thorin asked softly.

“It is just low blood pressure or low blood sugar, so we should just let it go. These trips to the hospital are ridiculious,” Bilbo stated as he carefully freed his hand from Thorin’s grip to bury his trembling fingers into Thorin’s hair.

“Yes, and that is why you are trembling still. I can see the error of my ways now, for my worry is, always has, and always will be unnecessary,” Thorin responded dryly and Bilbo chuckled softly, before his eyes widened.

“The boys!” Bilbo gasped out, trying to sit up, even as Thorin shushed him gently and ran a soothing hand through Bilbo’s hair.

“They’re here,” Thorin soothed and pointed, drawing Bilbo’s eyes to the bed where Fili and Kili were curled up on the neighboring bed, the quilt around their shoulders.

Bilbo relaxed at that and smiled, before he reached up and rubbed his thumb along Thorin’s cheek. “How about waking the boys and getting breakfast that isn’t hospital food?” Bilbo asked.

“And for you?” Thorin questioned.

“Eggs. Something Eggy,” Bilbo answered gently.

“Anything for you darling,” Thorin stated and pressed another kiss to Bilbo’s cheek.

It didn’t take long to have the children up and calling for Bilbo, who was more than happy to cuddle them close while Thorin went to get the breakfasts, small for the boys and himself, large for Bilbo.

*~*~*

"Thorin, will you calm down?" Bilbo questioned as they drove to the resturant.

"Calm down? You are asking me to calm down after I have had to sit through that complete and utter bull..." Thorin snarled out, even as Bilbo cut him off with a squaked out, "Watch your language!"

In the backseat Fíli and Kíli watched the argument silently, eyes wide. "It was low blood sugar because I missed a few meals! I'll just have Ori come and help me with the boys from now on," Bilbo responded.

"It is more than that and you know it!" Thorin snapped and Bilbo let out a long sigh, even as they pulled in the Bag-End Resturant parking lot, specifically in the spot reserved for Bilbo.

"No, I do not know that. Now, let's go have second breakfast, let me get fussed over by Óin and Bombur and then we can go home," Bilbo responded calmly, the boys still staring at them silently.

Thorin let out a long sigh that was almost a growl and he nodded sharply. "Okay," Thorin agreed and Bilbo leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before he turned to Fíli and Kíli with a warm smile.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Bilbo asked.

"Uh-huh? Carry?" Kíli questioned softly and Bilbo chuckled before he nodded.

“Papa Thorin will carry you,” Bilbo added and slipped out of the passenger seat.

Thorin stared after Bilbo for a moment before he stepped out. He shut the driver’s door behind him and opened the sliding door, Kíli already holding his arms up to Thorin. “Yes, yes,” Thorin stated, unbuckling him as Bilbo focused on Fíli.

Fíli who carefully took Bilbo’s hand and helped Bilbo shut the sliding door as Thorin lifted a wiggling Kíli into his arms. “We’ll find a spot to sit Uncle Thorin,” Fíli called as he began to half lead Bilbo by the hand into the restaurant.

If the slight flush on his face was any indication, Bilbo had noticed Fíli trying to take care of him and was probably embarrassed.

The small smile, however, said that he was either amused or happy over the fact Fíli was doing such a thing.

And Thorin was willing to bet his rather vast fortune on Bilbo being happy over being amused.

That didn’t stop Thorin from laughing when, as he entered the restaurant, it was to Fíli picking the closest unoccupied booth he could clamber onto while both Óin and Bombur tried to get Bilbo to sit in the closest chair.


End file.
